Do You Believe In Hell?
by Ren8Ichigo
Summary: He returned to the afterlife, leaving his friends behind. When a new student starts their school the following week after he left, what happens? Forced to return Atem tries to save the souls of his closest friends but does this come at a price? WARNING OCXATEM/YAMI STORY MIGHT BE A BIT DARK AS WELL
1. 1: Hell's contract

Do You Believe in Hell?

_He returned to the afterlife, leaving his friends behind. When a new student starts their school the following week after he left, what happens? Forced to return Atem tries to save the souls of his closest friends but does this come at a price?_

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, this is none profit and fan based. I only own my OC Noa Mori.

Chapter 1: Hell's contract

Yugi's p.o.v

It's been a week since Atem pasted on. Were all still friend but I've been feeling lonely lately.

I look up hearing the door slide open. Standing there is a slim and nice looking girl. She is the same height as Atem was. Her eyes are bright pink and her hair is black and reaches to the bottom of her skirt. She had a blank and distain look on her face.

"Oh there you are Class I'd like you to meet our new student Noa Mori, she just joined us from Tokyo. I saw everyone else looking at the girl. She looked to the floor her hair hanging in fount of her face covering her eyes. "Noa why don't you sit behind Yugi, hes the boy with spikey black, red and blond hair. Yugi would you mind showing Noa around?"

"Not at all sir!" he smiled at me kindly. Noa took the seat placing her bag under it. I smiled at her but she looked away. I guess shes just shy.

When the lunch bell rings I turn round to her. "I'm Yugi, your Noa right? Don't worry you'll get along with everyone. Do you want me to show you around?"

She blinked and looked down her hair hiding her eyes again. "Yugi, as in Yugi Moto?" she mumbled. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, that's me" she bit her lip.

"I'm sorry about your loss" I blinked. My loss? What does she mean?

"My loss? I haven't lost any one lately what makes you" she looked me right in the eyes. I gulped. He face was blank and sad looking her eyes swim with sadness.

"I'm talking about the loss of your Yami. If I could help in some way I'd like to after all that's what I'm here for" she opened her bag and slid an envelope to me over her desk. When she broke eye contact I heard another voice.

"Hey Yugi, are you feeling ok" I look up to Tea and blinked. "I'm fine Tea hey since I'm a guy could you show Noa to the girls bath room?" Noa nodded and Tea blinked.

"Yeah sure follow me Noa" Noa got up and left following Tea.

How did she know about Yami, I mean Atem? Only my friends knew. I open the letter, inside is a duel monsters card.

I blinked. "Hell's contract" I mumble. The card looked old. Its picture is of blood red gates guarded by mummies. I look at the spells effect. _Bring back one but send another to hell_.

What is this?

"What's that Yug?" I jumped and tried to take the card back from Joey. "Huh this new or somethin' I anit heard of it before"

The card was snacked from Joey's hand. "That is not for you" I froze its Noa. Her voice was cold. She handed it to me. "It's up to you, I believe you already know what must be done" she turned and walked to the door before looking back. "However think about it carefully, as using it might twist your friend"

Unknown p.o.v

The mist sped around her as she walked down the hall. Her surroundings slowing changed around her as she did. "Has it been put in place" Noa looked up to the bright fire surrounding her.

"Yes, he will use it and then my demon partner shall be born together we will rid the world of those who would try to torment him and any who stand in the way of our goal"

Yugi sat on his bed. The card gripped in his hand.

Atem was meant to pass on. So why couldn't he help but feel so alone and forgotten about.

His eyes fall on the card _Bring back one but send another to hell_. Should he even do that to someone? Doom them to hell forever, just to bring back Atem?

"_Why is it you're the one left alone, first your family and now him, didn't be promise to all ways be there" _Yugi's eyes snapped open a tear rolling out his eyes.

"Yes" another tear dropped from his face. Hitting the card. "I'll fulfil the contract, just bring Atem back"

"_Bring back one but send another, cursing a soul to hell. By doing so you have put in place the protection of your own soul but the price is another soul to be given and your friend slightly changed do you still agree?" _

"Yes" was all Yugi could say.

Pink Eyes snapped open in fount of him in the darkness, fear flooded through Yugi like a river. _"Then I shall return him, and send another to hell"_


	2. 2:Twisting with life

Do You Believe in Hell?

_He returned to the afterlife, leaving his friends behind. When a new student starts their school the following week after he left, what happens? Forced to return Atem tries to save the souls of his closest friends but does this come at a price?_

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, this is none profit and fan based. I only own my OC Noa Mori.

Chapter 2: Twisting with life.

_Yugi's eyes snapped open a tear rolling out his eyes. _

"_Yes" another tear dropped from his face. Hitting the card. "I'll fulfil the contract, just bring Atem back"_

"_Bring back one but send another, cursing a soul to hell. By doing so you have put in place the protection of your own soul but the price is another soul to be given and your friend slightly changed do you still agree?" _

"_Yes" was all Yugi could say. _

_Pink Eyes snapped open in fount of him in the darkness, fear flooded through Yugi like a river. "Then I shall return him, and send another to hell"_

No one's p.o.v

Yugi woke the next morning. The sun spilled in to his small room. He blinked sitting bolt upright the card that had been Hell's contract was gone. Replaced with a card saying Payment.

Yugi looked at the card. Its picture was off Tea. His eyes widened remembering what he had done. What he had agreed to and those bright pink eyes.

"Yo Yug its Saturday you up yet? We're going the arcade remember" Yugi jumped when the door opened to Joey fully dressed.

"Oh yeah sorry I slept in" he rubbed his neck tucking the card under his pillow why Joey was looking away sighing.

"Hurry up and get dressed Yug, you've been keepin' us waitin'" with that Joey left.

What did Joey mean by us?

Yugi got dressed and did his teeth quickly, tripping on a step as he run down them. He blinked. Standing in found of him was Joey, Tristan and Noa. "Hey guys and Noa I didn't know you'd be here"

Both Joey and Tristan blinked. "Er Yug it was Noa that invited us remember" Yugi blinked. _Wasn't it Tea's idea for us to go today? _

"It's all right guys, Yugi is just tired come on I'll buy lunch" Joey and Tristan cheered shouting all right and running out.

Yugi looked at Noa. She wasn't acting shy any more. "Hey Noa where is Tea?" Noa blinked. "And it wasn't you that planed this I know it was Tea"

Noa looked at him. Her look made him feel cold. "you fulfilled your contract, Tea was sent to hell however I forgot to say she would be wiped from history as far as your friends know, I have been playing Tea's parts through all of your adventures only you and Atem will know about Tea" with that she walked outside. Yugi felt sick. He hadn't known it would be Tea who was sent to hell.

As they walked there, Noa laughing at Joey. That Yugi saw things were better without Tea.

When they got there Joey and Tristan where gone to the shooting games. Yugi looked to Noa. She seemed more human today. "You said Atem would come back" she smiled at him. "Yes"

"Where is he?"

"He'll return soon, but I did tell you another price to this remember" he blinked.

"_Bring back one but send another, cursing a soul to hell. By doing so you have put in place the protection of your own soul but the price is another soul to be given and your friend slightly changed do you still agree?"_

"What did you mean slightly changed?" Noa looked at him. Her pink eyes glowing slightly.

"one cannot die and come back the same he will still be the Atem you knew just a little different, by the way would you like to play a game?" she smiled kindly as she spoke the last part pointing to one of the driving games. Yugi nodded, still a little worried about what he had done.

Noa blinked her phone going off. She put it to her ear making sure Yugi couldn't hear who was on the other end. "Hello"

"_Noa, your Partners here now just turned up. I'm proud hes so good looking. He also has powers before the ones we have given him. Already has a blood lust to. Tell little Yugi boy he says hello and that hes back to how he first was" _

The caller hung up after that. "Who was that Noa?"

"Atem says hello, hes fine hes at mine recovering. He said he was back to how he first was, I'm guessing he hasn't all ways been so caring about others" Yugi gulped remembering how he was before Duellist kingdom. On the other hand he knew that Atem still protects him and would do anything for him. "It's good he's ok" Yugi mumbled these words.

The gang headed to burger world, Noa was on the phone as they walked speaking in Welsh which the gang didn't understand. "Noa who was ya yapping to?" Joey asked as they sat down.

"Oh just my mum" she slipped Yugi her phone showing him the text without the others seeing. It just reads _"see you soon Aibou" _Yugi's heart skipped a beat.

The door opens. He looks up and gasps making Joey and Tristan look round. In the door way was Atem. He had his Egyptian tan skin, his eyes where a deep crimson and so was the outline of his spiked hair. He was just like Yugi remembered however his cloths were different. He wore leather pants, a red leather shirt and a leather jacket that had spiked cuffs and spiked leather boots and a Leather neck belt that had a metal pentagram on it.

"Woe wait is that the pharaoh" Joey mumbled. Yugi just run to him hugging him. "Atem"

Atem hugged Yugi letting the smaller of the two look a-likes cry in to his shirt. "It's all right Aibou I'm here now I'm not going away again" Atem's red eyes meet Noa's pink ones. She sees the flash of her partner in them and grinned blowing him a kiss. His cheeks tinted red a little.

"Come on Aibou lets sit down, our friends might want to know how I'm here" Yugi blinked looking up at him as if saying please don't tell them I made a contract with hell. He chuckled and messed up Yugi's hair.

When Atem sat down he took the seat next to Noa. Yugi on his other side. "So Atem how are ya here"

He smiled a little. "Atem is such a strange thing to hear you call me I like Yami so let's stick with that" everyone nodded. "And well I got to the afterlife and they just turned me around saying I should live a life." Joey and Tristan believe this and then grinned as their food came. "Would you like a soda Yami?" Yugi blinked at Noa. Atem or Yami blushed. "That would be lovely thank you Noa"

Yugi looked at his food. He was meant to be here for him, why was he being nice to her it wasn't like the old old Yami he knew. Yami seemed to feel how Yugi felt and rubbed his shoulder. He then whispered so only Yugi could here. "She gave me life Yugi, I can't help but want her around but I'm here for you before anything else" this made Yugi smile and beam at his other half.

As Yugi and Yami walked back to the game shop, Yami is texting away on his blood red phone. "Since when did you know how to text" Yami looked at Yugi quickly before closing his eyes and stopping.

"It's hard to explain what's happened I" he bit his lip looking away. Yugi hugged him. "I get it your back to how you was when we first meet but your still here for me and I'll help you turn back if you want to and I'm all ways gonna be here for you we'll do things together and stuff like all ways."

Yami looked at Yugi, smiling weakly. "I can't go back, when you said you'd seal the contract I was asked if I wanted to return if I did I had to keep an end of a deal as well for you it was losing Tea, her being replaced in everyone else's minds by Noa but for me i…." Yugi blinked looking up at Yami. His hand toying with the Pentagram on his neck belt.

"I made a deal that I can't turn back from, don't make me tell you Yugi because I can't admit it to myself yet" Yugi however wanted to know what his dark half had done.

"Yami I sent someone to hell to get you back, I just want things to be how they use to be we can't keep things from each other" he hugged Yami again sounding ready to cry. Yami placed his free arm around him. Closing his crimson eyes and taking a deep, calming breath.

"I have to fall in love with her, marry her and protect her. I gave up falling in love with anyone and now being forced to physical and one day mentally love her, just to be with you again Aibou"

Yugi pulled away and looked in to Yami's face. His eyes moved to the pentagram which one of Yami's hands still played with. "That binds you to her doesn't it, it's a mark that you don't have control over who you can love and it's done in a way that your forever reminded." Yugi's eyes water a little. "What have I done" he mumbled. Yami hugged him close resting his head on top of Yugi's.

"Aibou please don't cry, I did this so I can protect you. Noa she understands our bond my brotherly feeling to you will never and I mean this never change. Your mine to protect and Noa promised I'll all ways be here to do just that! Everything else doesn't matter to me, as long as you're safe and happy I'm happy"

Yugi gripped Yami's shirt. When he had calmed down he looked up at his dark half. "Can't you take that thing off?" he was sick of seeing that around his dark half's neck. Yami did and Yugi went pale. On the tan neck was the Pentagram tattooed on his neck. "If I try to cover it the mark becomes back of that clothing to" Yami did the neck belt, his eyes refusing to meet Yugi's.

"That's sick, making you look at that every day." Yami said nothing and they walk on back to the game shop. Yugi's eyes keep darting to the pentagram. Half hating himself to think his Yami only did that for him.

Yami hadn't spoken for some time as they reached the door of the game shop. To busy thinking about what had happened when he agreed to the terms that Noa had placed for him. Her lover forever and having a demon half that comes out if he is in near death danger. _It's for Yugi_ he told himself soundlessly.

Grandpa seemed happy to have Yami there. He hadn't seen Yugi this happy before. Yami smiled a little as he watched his light half explaining to him how they would share a room until they emptied the spare one for him and how it would be like a sleep over.

"Aibou, if it's all right with you I'd like to get some sleep. I've been through a lot today" Yugi looked up from the card game channel he had been watching with Yami for the last half an hour. Yugi looked at the clock. "It's only 6 we haven't even eaten yet Yami"

Grandpa shook his head at the boys, having believed Yami's lie of how when he got to the afterlife they turned him back. "It's all right Yugi; we'll wake him up when dinner is ready. Besides If I was him I'd want some rest coming back from the dead must make a person sleepy, you go up to bed Yami. Sleep in Yugi's bed until dinner you remember the way right?" Yami nodded and got up. Messing up Yugi's hair before walking up to the small addict room.

He looked around the room seeing it was unchanged. He sat on the bed and lied down. He wasn't tired at all, in fact he never felt more awake. He lied there for what seemed like ages before he got up and took his jacket off chucking it on to the deck chair and looking in Yugi's full sized mirror. He'd need to shop for his own cloths, these where all he had. He unclipped the neck belt and put it on the side. The black pentagram on his neck standing out on his tan skin. He traced the outside of it with his finger on his reflection. How he hated this mark. Given the choice again he wouldn't change what he'd done he'd still have come back but this mark made him feel sick. It binds him not only to Noa, but to the monster that now lived deep within his soul.

He was doomed to hell; he'd never see his father or friends again. He was doomed to live forever as Noa's husband. He and Noa only lived human lives as long as Yugi is alive. He was bond to hell and this mark is what did it.

Even if someone tried to kill him or hurt him, he couldn't die until Yugi does. If hes hurt he heals overnight. He shut his eyes before punching the wall next to the mirror. He didn't have to be like this, he couldn't tell Yugi it'd only cause him to try and undo the contract. He didn't have to be bond to Noa and hell forever but if he didn't make this deal with her, it would be Yugi's soul sent to hell when he died. Forever doomed to pain and suffering, Yami knew when he moved to hell he'd be like a prince but he couldn't doom Yugi to that fate so he made the deal to save him.

Tears welled in Yami's eyes. Imaging the visions Noa had shown him, when she told him about what Yugi had done. Visions of his light half burning in hell for the rest of time.

Yami jumped when he heard a knock on the door looking round to Yugi. "It's dinner time, Yami is everything all right?" Yami blinked away the tears and put on a smile, which Yugi didn't believe.

"It's nothing I just really don't like this mark, I'm fine though it's nothing" he put the neck belt back on. Yugi didn't believe Yami. He wanted to help he wanted to be there for his Yami however he bit his tong. Wanting so badly to be able to just believe the lie.

"Shall we go down and eat then Yugi" Yami asked when he was finished putting the neck belt back on. Yugi nodded and lead the way back down stairs.


	3. Hating Yami's contract

Do You Believe in Hell?

_He returned to the afterlife, leaving his friends behind. When a new student starts their school the following week after he left, what happens? Forced to return Atem tries to save the souls of his closest friends but does this come at a price?_

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, this is none profit and fan based. I only own my OC Noa Mori.

Chapter 3: hating Yami's contract

"_Shall we go down and eat then Yugi" Yami asked when he was finished putting the neck belt back on. Yugi nodded and lead the way back down stairs. _

Monday morning and the kings of games woke to the sun in their eyes. Another bed and been dragged in the room for Yami to sleep in. he sat up stretching. His eyes fell on his half asleep light half. Yugi got dressed in his uniform and brushed his hair before seeing Yami sitting behind him.

"Yami why are you just sitting there?" Yami blinked confused.

"I am not a student I" Yugi shook his head at him as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, showing Yami the text he had got from Noa at 2 in the morning. _Hey Yugi, make sure Yami comes to school his old cloths from when he shared a body with you aka the darker versions of yours should be in the back of your wardrobe. _Yami got up and opened the small wardrobe pushing all of Yugi's cloths out the way to find it to be true, every darker form of Yugi's clothing he had ever warn was in the back of this small wardrobe.

"So you'll need your school uniform, I'll make breakfast see you down stairs Pharaoh" Yami nodded at Yugi as he left, pulling out the darker blue uniform. He looked at it for a moment. Before looking in the mirror holding it up to himself. He smiled a little and pulled it on quickly.

When he next looked at himself he smiled. Remembering how he looked when he once wore this a lot, he was just tanned now and his hair and eyes were red not purple. The only thing different was the pentagram neck belt. His eyes snapped away from the mirror as he smelt the smell of breakfast drift up the stairs.

As he made his way down he moved the jacket around himself so it was correct. "Right, yeah thanks for doing that. What no I don't mind saying that were like that any way. Yeah thanks again bye" Yami blinked seeing Yugi hang up the house phone. He took a seat the sliding of the chair allowing Yugi to know he was now here. "Oh Yami great timing, ok so Noa called she said your paper work is done. Your Atem Yami Sennen but you like to be called Yami, your my half-brother and we share a father and you moved in with me and grandpa coz your mother has passed away. Does that sound ok to you" Yami nodded and then smiled when Yugi handed him breakfast before sitting down.

Yami played with his food as he sat there looking out the window. "What's up" Yami's crimson eyes slid to Yugi's purple ones.

"I was just thinking about what happened at the last duel" Yugi sighed and then got up.

"let's not think about things like that, come on its your first day at school" Yami smiled when he sees Yugi's big grin and nods following the smaller out of the game shop both calling bye to grandpa.

Waiting for them at the gate is Tristan, Joey and Noa. Yami at once blushed seeing her in her uniform. "Good morning" he and Yugi said together.

"Man Yug you and Yam are in sink again" Tristan hit Joey around the head sighing. Noa giggled and the group blinked as Kaiba walked passed bumping in to Yami. "Hey Rich boy anit you gonna say sorry" Kaiba looked round, went to speak but then saw who he had bumped in to and who was next to him.

"Hello Seto it's been some time" without another word Kaiba left quickly.

"I think we scared him, I bet he still doesn't believe in Magic"

"Calm down Tristan he'll never changed"

"Yeah Yug's right"

Why the three talked Noa walked to Yami. "Here let me fix your uniform" Yami blushed deeply as she undid his top button showing the pentagram neck belt fully. "Thanks" he mumbled why looking away.

The school bell goes "oh crap we have gym first" Yami blinked having to think. He then blushed when Noa kissed his cheek before running off shouting see you after gym boys.

As the boys walked to the locker rooms there were lots of whispers. Yami felt uneasy and stayed close to Yugi. "It's all right Pharaoh, don't listen to them"

Yami found his locker is between Yugi and Kaiba's. He sighed getting his stuff. "Aibou I'm not the pharaoh any more I'm just simple Yami again" Yugi nodded mumbling sorry I forgot.

"Out of my way I want to get to my locker" Yami turned to Kaiba and glared. "There is room for you to do so without pushing me and Aibou away" Kaiba glared at Yami, his eyes then fell on the pentagram neck belt around his neck.

"I didn't know you were one of those hell cult netters" Yami went pale and put a hand over the neck belt.

"Back off Kaiba, Yam isn't one of those Netters this was his mother's she just passed away so I'd show some respect to the dead" Kaiba slapped away Joey's hand from his shoulder.

"Whatever Mutt I don't care, but others might" Yami's eyes fall to the floor, one hand covering the neck belt the other balling in to a fist. Yugi puts his hand on Yami's arm.

"Yami?"

"What did he mean by hell netters?" Yami only whispered these words so Yugi could hear.

"There is a cult in school worshiping the devil and stuff; they think he'll save their souls a shit. They cut themselves and they wear pentagrams on chains or bracelets"

"Who would worship that; I couldn't image anyone willing to do such things" Yugi saw the pain in Yami's eyes as he spoke.

The boys and girls were doing Gym together for once. Yami saw the cult for the first time. He heard people from it whisper and point to him. "Now class please welcome Yugi's half-brother Atem" Yami bowed when the teacher said this. He stood up and looked around. "Please call me Yami" was all he said.

"Right, now where doing basketball today mixed groups. Kaiba your team captain for the blue team, Yugi you'll be red teams" the two nodded walking over to collect their bibs.

In the end both Yami and Noa were also placed on Yugi's team, however Joey and Kaiba where on the same team. Yami was uneasy since some of the hell cult people where on his team as well. Noa saw them and rolled her eyes as if telling Yami their just stupid.

The game ended 5-4, Yami having got the last point to win. "All right we did it" Yugi cheered Yami smiled and then gasped as Joey got him in a head lock. "Ya better watch it Yug, Yam might fight ya for the title" this made every one laugh.

"Oh please Mutt, this Yami couldn't beat Yugi" Yami went to talk back but someone touched his shoulder. Noa grabbed Yami's arm hugging it glaring.

He looked round to a girl, wearing a pentagram on a chain around her neck. "Let me welcome you brother" she held out her hand to Yami who glared. "I am not one of your hell cult" he snapped. The girl eyed him, before pointing to his neck belt. "You wear the pentagram"

"That was a gift from his mother before she died, of cause he'd wear it! He isn't one of your stupid cult who might I add will be burned worse for even thinking he'll save your sick souls" Yami grabbed hold of Noa's shirt stopping her hitting the girl.

"Noa" he warned but she didn't listen, she went on with her rant. "If I was able to I'd tell him to kill you all now since you want to rot in hell for the rest of time why not start now!"

"NOA" she stopped looking round at Yami, his eyes seeming to have a fire behind them. She knew this meant the demon inside him and the spell are starting to take effect. The demon was the one that loved her but her father would never allow her to marry a bodiless demon, it had to fuse its self with a soul and she had chosen the Pharaoh. The spell made Yami himself slowly welcome the demon allowing their souls to fuse, but at the cost of Yami having more control but the demons feelings for her would still make him love her as well. "I'm sorry I got carried away" she mumbled. Cuddling Yami's arm again not seeing the glare Yugi gave her.

He knew she had done something to Yami, more than the spell that made him love her. More than Yami was willing to tell him and he hated her for that.

When they reached lunch, Yami had a banging headache. Noa rubbed his temples since he place his head on her desk. "Yam you really should eat"

Yami just closed his eyes. Yugi bit his lip holding the lunch he had made for Yami. "It's your favourite from when we shared a body" Yugi added trying to sound sad and guilt trick Yami.

Yami looked at him and sighed, sitting up he took the lunch Yugi had made. Noa watched Yami as he smiled opening it. "Aibou thank you!" Yugi smiled and then laughed when Yami couldn't use chop sticks. Noa opened her bag pulling out a knife and fork holding them out to him. "Here" he blushed and mumbled a quick thank you before eating.

The girl from Gym watched the group closely. "So you think he's from hell?" one of her followers mumbled. The girl nodded. "If he isn't then under that neck belt shouldn't be a pentagram tattoo, we just have to take it off to know"

"What about his girlfriend" the girl glared at Noa. "We'll deal with her the normal way" the other follows around her grinned and nodded.

When school ended that day the group started to walk to burger world. Yami and Yugi had gotten in to talking about duel monsters with Joey, when Noa stopped looking behind them.

"Er guys I left my book at school, I'll meet you there" Yami blinked looking the most confused. She kissed his cheek making Tristan and Joey start laughing. "I'll call if I need you don't look so worried" with that she run off waving behind her. Joey put his arm around Yami's shoulders.

"Way to go Yam, only been back 3 days and ya got ya self a girlfriend" Yami blushed bright red and shouted shes not my girlfriend.

Noa stops at an ally looking down it she comes face to face with the girl, leader of the hell cult. She steps back as Noa walks in to the ally. "What do you want? I was just making sure my brother of hell is ok"

Noa opened her eyes which are no longer pink but blood red. "Brother in hell? Atem is my demon lover, or he soon will be. The mark of the pentagram binds his soul to a demon who resides in hell, fusing them together forever" Noa closes her eyes before opening them again looking right in to the girls eyes, "it's time for you, to die"

As the boys walked in to burger world, Yami stopped. Yugi blinked looking at him. "Yami?"

They both heard the faint scream, Yami closed his eyes. "Noa was angry with that girl" he mumbled so Yugi could hear him. Yugi blinked and looked at Yami worried.

"She gave the girl her wish, forever in hell. People should be careful with what they wish for, don't worry Aibou she deserved it for what she was planning to do to you" he took Yugi's hand and pulled him in side. Yugi blinked having ever heard this empty voice speak from the x-Pharaoh's lips.

Noa walked in later to join the boys. Yami met her eyes knowing what she'd done she gave him the talk later look that Yugi saw as well.

"Hey Noa did you get your book" she nodded at Tristan when she sat down. "I'm sorry I took so long I had a call from my father"

The boys all looked up. "Don't ya live alone?" she nodded at Joey, ordering a simple tea.

Noa nodded and then sighed. "I however will have my brother moving in with me" Yami all most spat out his burger. "b-brother" Yugi looked at Yami confused.

Noa nodded. "Yes my twin brother"

"Ya never told us before" Noa shrugged.

"I never really saw eye to eye with him, I shall have to put up with him I guess"

Both Joey and Tristan's phone rang, Joey's call was his sister and Tristan's was Duke. "I gotta go" they both said at once leaving. Noa drank her tea calmly as they left.

"Those calls where you're doing" Yami snapped, Noa grinned at him. "Your noticing my powers more and more anit you Yami" Yugi blinked looking between the two who are on each side of the table. Yami glared at her, the demon with in close so the fire in his eyes could even be seen by Yugi.

"Yami" he mumbled Yami just moved his hand up. "You killed the girl before didn't you" Noa grinned. "You seemed ok with it before"

"Your brother hes the one I saw before isn't he" Noa looked at him closely.

"Wow sis I didn't know he'd be in so touch yet, normally takes years" Yami and Yugi bolted to their feet; behind Noa's chair was a boy. This boy had black, medium length hair up to his chin. His hair is styled so that it covers the left side of his face. The colour of his single visible eye on his face is a dark shade of yellow, with a hint of green. He wore a white and green hooded jacket, which he wears over a black shirt, black track pants with an orange track running down on both sides of the pants. His footwear is pair of black shoes. He also wears a pendant around his neck, which is square in shape and seems to be made of metal. He grinned when he saw the two look a likes finally see him.

"The names Ren Ichimoku" Noa sipped her tea not looking round to her brother.

"You're her" Yugi couldn't find the words to speak and gasped when Yami pull him behind his back. "Oh so that's why you're here, couldn't get handsome here without making a deal? Your losing your touch sis, so he the one?"

"Why are you here Ren?" even Yami and Yugi looked at Noa confused as she put down her tea cup.

"Well daddy didn't think allowing you and well the still bonding lover of yours around on earth alone, after all ya already killed someone today"

"She was asking for it" Ren gave her a questioning look with his one seen eye.

"She was in a hell cult at school, a leader of it she had the idea I was part of it because of the pentagram" Yami mumbled these words calming down.

"I was thinking more about what she was planning for poor Yugi, hes the smaller one, Yami can take care of himself Yugi however." She sighed before going on. "it was part of the deal, Yugi got to bring Yami back by sending his friend to hell, Yami was allowed to protect Yugi and such as long as he did what you well know happened so please don't bother me Ren"

Ren crossed his arms getting up to lean on the arm of the chair next to Noa. "Hell Cult huh? Hmm better tell Dad, and don't worry your pretty little head sis. I'm being punished I gotta help you protect these two"

Yugi blinked _hes being punished for what? _"I think it's time we go, enjoy your evening Yami and Yugi. Ren I'll show you to where we'll" but she stopped seeing Ren smirk his eye closed his hand held in fount of her face.

"Some ones watching us" he turns his head to left side of the place and pointed to a window where outside it was a black limo which at once drove off.

"Kaiba but why" Yami sighed and crossed his arms. "Guess seeing me again and like this ticked him off, he now might be distrusting of Ren here" Ren blinked and pointed to himself as if saying what little me.

Noa slapped him round the head sighing. "We'll head home for the night" Noa left dragging Ren by the arm him shouting quit it.

Yugi looked to Yami. He didn't like the things that have been happening to his darker half, however he had a feeling that whatever Yami was hiding it's bigger than anything they have faced before.

_Ren Ichimoku is from Hell Girl or Jigoku Shoujo. I have been watching that lately and I really like his character and I had the idea well this story could use a hell guy so I used Ren Ichimoku. I don't own him, he is from Hell Girl._


	4. Important message to my Readers

I know you all were expecting a new chapter and I do apologize that this isn't one, but it's very important and effects us all! I have gotten two messages and chapter updates from other writers about this. Help us stop this! This is what I got from InuYoiushi and Lilyflower666.

"In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer shadowwriter329 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.  
I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml  
: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.  
-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!  
shadowwriter329  
InuYoiushi  
Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam  
g1rldraco7"


End file.
